Love Story
by Thanksfornoneofyourhelp
Summary: Hi! I am new to fanfiction! So if I am doing bad, message me or post a review. I appreciate your comments! And I need new ideas for chapters.Tell me if you got any ideas! This story is sbout Flora and Helia's Love story.Rated T for safety!
1. Plans for a party

**Hey!I am new to fanfiction so if you** **dislike this story , tell me. I will chang some parts on the next chapter.**

At Alfea

Flora's P.O.V.

I was in the living room with Bloom, Stella ,Musa , Tecna and Aisha. We were talking about the guys.**( AN: As you know the winx are girlfriends with the specialists, but here I will make Flora and Helia single. Since I feel that's the easier way to make it. )**

" How's you with your Prince Sky Bloom?" Stella said it with a teasy voice

" Good. By the the way How's you and Riven Musa? Asked Bloom

" Not cool Bloom. But its about like okay, He's acting like a jerk lately."

"That's just because you called him a jerk Musa." Tecna said . We all laughed hilariously

Musa maked a little yelling tone." Its because he really is one! Never mind that. Hey Flora, do have a boyfriend? Its seems that you are single for about 2 years."

"Yeah , Musa's right . So spill! Who do you like?" Stella asked with a smirk

Me:" I don't like anyone, really! "

" Really? Cause I saw you and Helia walk soo close" Said Aisha

"OOH!" Said all of them except me and Aisha

"Its not what you were thinking. I bumped on him last Thursday while going to Mr Paladium's Class. Then , we became friends." I said

"Yeah ri-. Hold on, I've got a call from Brandon." Said Stella taking out her phone

" Thank God the thing was stooped my Brandon's call." I tought

"Hi Snookums!" Stella said cheerfully

"Hi Honey."Brandon Said

"So what's the thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, tomorrow is Helia's Birthday. We wanted to throw a surprise party for him. Can you bring the others come ?"

" Sure!"

"Oh, and bring Flora too. We will see what He will react "

"Sure. We was just asking her if she liked who"

"Okay! See you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"So Stella, what all the big fuss about?"Bloom and Tecna asked

"Well….. Tomorrow is Helia's Birthday!"Stella shouted with excitement

"Wow! Didn't see that comin " Aisha said

"And… Flora was invited too!"Stella said in a high tone

"OOH!"All of them shouted

"Shut up! This doesn't mean that he likes me anyway. He would not like a girl like me." I said

"You don't even know it yet!" Musa Said

"Whatever. But I got a problem…"

"What is it Stella?" we all asked

"Tomorrow is Helia's Birthday and we hven't got any CLOTHES to WEAR YET!" Stella shouted

"Sorry !We forgotten the fashion freak around here."Tecna said. After then we all laughed

"Attending my friend's party is no harm right? So why should I reject it?" I thought.

Then , we all went to the mall to shop with Stella. It was fun. Its was great to have them as a friend….

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I think this is kinda short . I should have made it longer…**


	2. The Birthday Party

**Long story short. I am bad at the first chapter. Well , here it is! The second Chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

The next day

Helia's P.O.V.

Today is my birthday. Which is not the day I liked. Because when I had my birthday, everyone just pays stupid attention to me or my parents. But now, its different. Now I am celebrating my birthday with my friends, plus their girlfriends. I don't even know why Brandon asked them to come. And "thanks" to him, he also invited Flora, which is now my normal best friend. Swell, and some of the girls and guys in school also came to my party. I can say that we are like making a class birthday party. Not funny!

"Hey Helia, How's it going with your 'suit'?" Riven said that with a mocking voice

Yeah, I can totally understand him cause I am wearing a dark blue shirt and a half long jeans, which is quite uncomfortable.

"Shut up you"I said

"Well better belive it, the girls are coming."Brandon saw them coming out of Stella's dad's is soo like waiting for a star to sign her name .

Flora's P.O.V.

We came out of Stella's dad's car. It was great to get out of a car and breathe at the nourishing air. That makes me feel alive again.

Stella went up to Brandon and Hugged him " Hi Snookums!"

"Hi too Stella!"Brandon said "You girls look amazing!"

Well, Brandon was right. Stella wore a light orange strapless dress with a matching golden earring. She also wore a golden heel with some sparkles on. She had her hair tied up like her harmonix transformation.

Bloom wore a strapless light blue dress and a pair sparkly dark blue pump, which Stella had also wore a love shaped earring and had her hair tied as in her enchantix form.

Musa wore a red spaghetti-strap dress and a pair of high-heeled shoes . She had no earrings on and had her hair tied like her belivix form.

Tecna wore a light purple dress and a sparkly purple shoes. Her hair was a little bit curly and wore a green triangle-shaped earring.

Aisha wore the same thing as Musa but they are green in colour. Her hair was same as her belivix.

I wore a pink floral printed dress with a pink high-heeled shoes.I also wore a flower shaped earring and my hair was same as my enchantix.

"I must say, you girls do look pretty." Sky complimented as he kissed Bloom's hand.

"Hey jerk…."Musa said

"What! Why do you always call me a jerk while everyone is around?"Riven said with a little angry face

"Jerky guy.. " Musa whispered

"What did you say?" Riven was going to yell but he was stopped by the guys. He's really like a crazy person.

"Alright! If you want to fight, go back to your dorm rooms at Alfea to fight cause we are at a party , not an arguing centre!" Stella said while staring at both of them. I must say, they always make a happy place turn into an arguing centre.

"Yeah ,Stella's right. You two calm down okay? Its kind of strange to fight here"Bloom said to them

"Yeah right . Wait till I get back to Alfea and I will squish ya!" Musa said

"Good. You also wait until I get back to Alfea and I will kill ya!Riven said to Musa

"Alright now! Can we just be happy for once without you two fighting? "Tecna said

"Yeah! "We all said, including the guys

"Okay!"Musa and Riven Said

"Good. Now lets just run off and enjoy the party." Stella said as they all left together leaving me and Helia behind. Great , 'thanks Stella' for your 'brilliant idea' of leaving us alone.

"Hi Helia" I said

"Hey Flora. Do you … um… want to ….. go inside ?" Helia asked

"Uh… Sure lets go then"I said

_In Sky's house(Cause we are having the party th_ere)

Helia's P.O.V.

There was lots of people there. All of them were the people I knew of course. I mean, who wants to invite a person that you don't even know, crazy. Oh, I forgot I was with Flora.I left her for a while and go to the punch table and get to glasses of punch.

"So… want some punch?" I held the other glass of punch on my hand.

"Thanks Helia" I received the glass of punch and drank it

Great , now I saw Emily, the girl that was always following me every single hour. She had all the classes same with me, she added me in Facebook and whenever where I go, I always meet up to her.I do not hate her but I dislike the way she always follows me. It feels creepy.

Emily saw me and walked over to me. "Hi Helia, what are you doing with this girl who does not know how dress properly. Those cloths are soo last season, I bet you got them from the flea market. Its soo ugly " She said it with a mocking voice and staring at Flora.

I saw some tears flowing out of her eyes

"Flora's dress is not whatever you call last-season, its beautiful okay? And she does know how to dress properly, unlike you. She knows what to wear at school or outside and you don't"I gave Emily a glare and wiped off Flora's tears. I saw her smiling and she was blushing. "Flora looks so cute when she blushes… No No No what was I thinking. I should never like my best friend. " I thought

"Whatever Helia. Call me after the party okay?" She winked and me and left. Yucks!

"Thanks Helia."She smiled back to me and wiped off her tears.

After some time, the party was over. Thank God! I was hoping for the party to finish soon. I am not a party guy. The girls went home and Stella's dad drove them back to Alfea. Boy, I am soo tired . Me and the guys also went back to Alfea and rest.

**I feel that this chapter is too long. But for you readers are too short. Ideas plz! Message me if you have any ideas.**


	3. Class with a teacher that is funny

**The third chapter. Thanks for the Ideas **PoisonBlackRose **. I will get my stories faster but sometimes may be a bit slower. Thanks for the review anyway!**

Flora's P.O.V.

Today night was fun, but Emily showed up and well 'commented' my dress Stella chose. I told them about that thing and when Stella heard it she almost got crazy . She also insulted Emily from the back. On Stella's dad's car, I was thinking about Helia, he was so sweet yesterday . He said that I look beautiful in it, I think he noticed me blushing cause he wiped off my tears yesterday. He actually said that I am beautiful, I guess that was the sweetest thing my ears ever heard before . We got back to Alfea at Midnight. We all went straight to bed. I kept on thinking about Helia. _Maybe I am starting to like him?_ I thought . I shook my head twice and slept .

The next day ( Still on Flora's P.O.V.)

It was a beautiful morning, I woke up and saw the girls still sleeping. I tip-toed out of the room and changed . I went outside to take a walk . But I noticed that someone was there, it was Helia . He was sketching a picture under a tree. I like the way he sketches, he puts in a lot of attention while he sketches. I walk to see what he was sketching.

"Hi Helia, are you sketching?" I asked him even thoughI already knew that he was sketching

"Hi Flora, and yes I am sketching." He answered in a cold tone. He always answers like that but sometimes he won't.

"What are you sketching? Can I take a look?" I asked . He nodded his head and passed to me his sketching pad

" Are you sketching the view of the forest? I asked he nodded his head.

" Well , keep on to your sketching then. I have to go back to my room." I walked away

Helia's P.O.V.

Flora walked away quietly, maybe was I to cold? I think it's a yes. While Flora looked at my sketching, I feel my heart beating fast. But why? Uh-oh, its time for class. I picked up my sketch pad and pencil and I went into class. I thought it would be a great day today , but some how, while I was walking to class, my nightmare, Emily walked to my side.

" Hi dear , what are you doing?" She just called me dear! Ew! I hope Flora did not hear it

"Emily, haven't I told you many times not to call me" dear"? " I warned her, actually I warned her a lot of times but she refuses to change

"So? I like you and I can call you dear whenever I want" Emily said as she held me hand. I quickly shook it off.

"Ugh! Why are you acting like that? Is it for that stupid flower girl?" Emily almost yelled

"Its not for Flora, its because you are annoying! Got that?" I answer her and try not to shout at her.

"So, it really is for the flower girl . Hmph! Never mind, lets see when will this flower girl stop eh?" Emily said and walked away. Whew ! It was good to have my freedom back.

I ran into class and sat down on my place, and I saw Flora sitting beside me. _Yay yah! Wait a second , what was I thinking about I mean flora is just my best friend now, why did I feel so happy when I get to sit with her? Maybe I am starting to like her? Well maybe, cause she's cute , pretty, kind and kind of shy. Hey! You can't ever never ever like your friend, so quit thinking about her!_

Flora somehow noticed I was thinking of something .So she look at me with question marks on her head.

" Helia , what are you thinking?" She asked me. Shoot! I was thinking about her,what must I say , what must I say?

" Oh nothing, just thinking abou-. Flora! The new teacher is coming!" I told her. Thanks teacher for saving my life.

"Hi students! My name is Mr. Walter . and…"our teacher said

Suddenly, Eric , the prankster shouted " MR. WATER!" The class suddenly just burst into laughter, but me and Flora did not laugh. What the big deal about anyway? I saw something unusual , Our teacher was not even a single bit angry, instead he also laughed.

" Alright class, pranks are over. That was my fake name. my real name is Mr. Daniel" He finally said . Everyone just kept quiet as they heard this . Good !

After that, we started class. It was so interesting,well for me and Flora only. Everyone just yawned or did their own things.

**Heh! You know where do I get these names from? I get these names from my friends ^_^ Especially Walter, I always call him water too . Never mind, this chapter is kinda short. Hope you guys like it!**


	4. Jealousy

**Sorry about all the short chapters, I wanted to make them longer but I have no time. SO,SORRY! Slap me now or I will become insane. Just kidding.**

After whatever Mr. Daniel's class

Flora's P.O.V.

After Mr. Daniel's class I went to my locker to take my textbooks for the next class. Eventually my locker was beside Helia's so we walked together .But then, our nightmare came by, she stopped at pulled Helia aside. Well that okay cause I don't like him, but wait why did I feel like my heart was broken? Maybe it was because of Helia?I really liked him but in a friend way. Am I liking Helia but in another way? I walked as I thinked about this. But Helia seem to go talk with Emily. I peeked them behind the rock post. (AN :Do you call it post? Cause my English is bad….)

"I knew it was for this flower girl, you are now dating with this , this lame flower girl!" Emily almost yelled, and my heart had another meltdown again.

"So?" He asked, Helia seemed that he did not care but I don't know .

"So! It means you like that lame girl!" Emily was gonna shout but I think she won't cause she won't want her popularity get spoilt.

"Whatever . It doesn't matter if I like her or not. You are not the boss of me."Helia answered her. Wait a sec! Did he said he liked me? I could not believe my own ears.

"You,You!" Her face was red hot. Wow, this was the first time I saw her like that

"Bye, I've gotta go." Helia said. Just as soon that I wanted to leave, Emily spotted me.

"So, little miss flower? You spied on Helia yes not? " She grabbed my hand so tight until Helia spoke to her

"Enough Emily." He said in a calm voice His intonation was like a super hero… Wait you fool quit it!

"Unless you date me" She said in a calm voice too. My heart was on a melt down and thanks to Emily, the melt down was even faster.

"Okay.."Helia said in a soft voice. Then ,Emily finally let go of my hand and grabbed Helia's hand and left. Leaving me hearing Helia's words my heart was broken. I felt that I wanted to lean on someone's shoulder and cry. But no one was there. I wiped my tears off and headed straight to class.

Helia's P.O.V.

Ugh! Great! Thanks Emily! Now I am dating with ya! Ya happy? After thinking about those, I thought about Flora. _I 'm soo sorry Flora! I did not mean to hurt your feel- Wait! Feelings ?Oh shoot! I do like her. Emily was right! I did like her! But I can't tell her now, right after this thing happened? Nuh –uh ! Not the good time for expressing my feelings. Wait till the things go smooth then I will tell._ Ugh.. Great now I like Flora? I thought. Well she really is kind of cute…. Argh! I felt that I wanted to pull my hair out but I can't cause Emily's grabbing my hand real tight. I went in to class and sat on my place. Eventually, Emily followed my and sat right next to me. Then , I saw Flora sitting alone by the corner . I was soo sad. I hurt my friend's feelings, no, my secret lover. _Sigh! Sorry Flora! _I thought and I regretted what I said just now. Just then, our art teacher, Mr. Nigel(A/N: I used my friend's name again….), brought in a new student.

"Class, I want you to meet Steven(A/N: again of my friend's name. they are not exactly my friend, in a fact , they are my enemies). He's new , so I want one of you to show him around Alfea after class" Mr. Nigel said as he pulled Steven in. I think he doesn't even want to come any ways. Then , I saw him staring around the class , I think he is looking for a place to sit. (AN: I put to much Author's Note right?)

Mr. Nigel saw it and said "Steven, why don't you sit with Flora? There is one empty space there." What?! No! If he sits with Flora ,then they will be friends. After they become friends , they will fall for each other, then it will be more than just friends

! AH!

Emily looked at me with question marks on her head. I think I expressed to much of it. I gave her a look _Nothing. _Then , she gave me a look _okay! Luv you! _ . Blek! I think I need to go to the toilet to throw up!

He sat with Flora… Sigh , things can't get any better around with me….I feel sad that I hurt her feelings…

Flora's P.O.V.

I sat with the new guy. He was funny, but kind of cute. Then Mr. Nigel said "Alrightly then, can we start class?" We all said "Yes…"He wanted us to draw a picture of a garden filled with colourful flowers. Since Steven didn't bring any paint , I lend him mine. We talked and talked after class. But things… Were not going smooth. I feel that I had done something wrong. But what? Leaving with Helia maybe?

_After School, in our rooms(still in Flora's P.O.V.) _

"So? You got close to another guy right?" Stella smashed that table and stared at me

"Yeah… I saw you with a brown hair coloured guy walking around. Are you dating with him?" Bloom said in unison.

"Oh My God! " The others yelled

"What? Mr. Nigel wanted me to show him around. That's all. Wait, how did you know that?" I asked them

"Well… Ask your someone." Stella said

"Huh?" My head was fully with question marks on it.

Helia's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! Flora left me alone and she ran off with that Steven? Urgh! I'll get ya Steven! For steal..ing.. my … gi..rl…. What! Girl!? OMG! I'm really falling for her!

"Hey dude, what's up ?" Brandon asked

"Someone's a little jealous cause some girl ran away with the newbie." Riven said lying down on his bed

"Ooh… jealously from Helia? That won't happen right? Riven tapped Brandon's shoulder

"Ow… "Brandon said

I think the guys are right. I'm a little jealous… Cause I like Flora. Really! Wait ! Did I said it again.. Sigh… I'm really falling for her…..

**Okay! This is the fourth… lame right? Never mind . I was thinking of another story but I need every one's agreement. Review this or PM if you suggest I should put a new Story**


	5. Okay Reasons

**Sigh… what should I write. I mean, what? All I can write is that Helia is now all jealous with the newbie. So?... I think I wrote it already. "Thanks" NadeshikoLove1224, for giving me a lecture.**

_Continuing the story where Helia is all jealous….._

Helia's P.O.V.

Well, in our rooms, I acted like a total maniac. But you might say that I am really getting to far away. Plus, I'm starting to like Flora. But, Flora is now with the so called Steven. Wait, how did Riven know about that? Who told them?

"Can I ask you guys something. Who told you about that anyway?" I asked them, cause its strange that they don't really have the same classes with me.

"Lets say it was someone that is really important to you." Riven said

"Come on dude. Just tell me. It obvious that you don't have the same classes with me but you know what happened. Come on, spill"I asked him, I mean ,who in the whole Alfea is my siblings or family?

"Hm… She told me not to tell you, but I can tell you the first letter on her name. The first letter is 'E' ." Brandon said

"Huh?" I asked them

Flora's P.O.V.

What? How did the girls know? And who is that person who told them? I had to know.

"Who told you all that I've been with Steven?" I asked

"Someone who has always been together with you" Stella said and they all left me alone in the room.

"Huh?" _What are the girls talking about? Who is the mystery girl or guy anyways ?_I thought. Just then, my phone ringed. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi.. um Flora" Steven said

"Hi Steven. Why did you call?" I asked. Wait, how in the world dod he get my phone number? Stella!

"Can I ask you out?" He asked me. I felt my cheeks going red hot

"Um.. sure. Where?" I asked , but I think it will be somewhere around here

"Um… At the park near Alfea?"He said it. I knew it would be somewhere around here.

"Okay, bye" I said

"Bye" Steven said

So, is this a date or not? I'm confused right now. I simply picked some clothes, finally I can chose my own style cause it was Stella who always chooses our clothes. Not I can follow my own style. I wore a pink t-shirt and a short denim jeans. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and went to the park. I got there and I saw Steven under a tree. I went up to him to say hi.

"Hi Steven, so why did you ask me out?" I asked him

"Oh! Hi Flora. I asked you out cause I wanted to ask you something." He told me .

"What?" I asked him

" Do you know a girl at Alfea called Emily?" He asked me if I knew Emily. Of course I knew her, she was my nightmare.

"Yes why?" I feel strange cause almost no one in school likes Emily

"Cause… I transferred here for her. Emily was in the same school with me last time. We felt love in first sight. But unfortunately, Emily's parents had a new job at Magix so she left the school. I felt sad at first. But then, Emily's best friend told me she was at Alfea. So, I transferred to Alfea and wanted to get back with her again. But when I entered Mr. Nigel's class, I saw Emily sitting with a guy. I think she now likes him, cause she has somehow forgotten me. I need your help Flora" He said and held up my hand. Wow.. I never thought that Emily had an boyfriend before , especially a good one.

"What help?"I asked. Why did he ask for my help anyway? I have no love experience.

" I need you to make Emily jealous. That will be the way to make her remember me. Oh wait, I knew the you liked the guy that Emily always sticks with. That can be a chance to make him jealous too." Steven told me. I think Steven is deeply in love with Emily. Wait, how did he know that I liked Helia?

"Um… Steven, how did you know I liked Helia ?" I asked him

"You looked at him the whole time while we were drawing, and I saw you with a sad face . " So that's why he knew that, actually, I still like Helia.. Oh my.. did I say like?

"Well.. okay. I will help you out. But how?" I said

"Easy! Just pretend that we are now together in a relationship. And we keep on hanging out, but I won't do something to you. Can you pretend? Please?" Steven said and gave me a puppy look

"Alright, alright I will" I laughed as I said it.

"So? Can we start now?" He asked.

"Of course." I said and he held my hand

**Wow.. Now Flora is acting with the so called Steven guy to make Emily 'and' Helia jealous. Done with it. Next chapter may take a longer time.**


End file.
